


Use an Excuse

by midknight4ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, organic tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to go to work early but Al is doing everything he can to prevent arthur from going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use an Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do a 2pAmerica/1pEngland and this happen  
> enjoy!

Arthur slowly opened up his eyes, wondering why he what time it was. He tried to blink away the sleepiness from eyes and glance at the clock next to him. The calm blue light read 4:52 am. Arthur silently groaned in annoyance when he realized he had to go to the meeting in 3 hours. He still wondered why he woken up so sudden. Right after thought that, he felt the sensation of finger tips teasing his bare skin. It was then he realized that a firm body was pressed against his back. He let out a pleased moan as he felt the fingers trail up his spine then back down to his hips. So that's what woken him up from his sleep. "Did I wake you?" The person behind him murmur in his ear. Arthur hummed to himself and smiled. "Yes but it's alright. It feels nice." He shyly admitted. His face flushed when heard the man chuckle. "Does it really feel that good?" The man asked as he leaned down to pepper kisses on the smaller man's neck. Arthur let loose a quiet moan and offered his neck to the brunette. "Al enough. I'm really tired from our previous activities plus I have to get up early toda-ah!" Arthur cried out as al bit down on his neck. He whimpered when his neck was finally released and was soothed by al tongue. He vaguely felt Al's snake bites pressing against his skin. God those fucking piercing turned him on like you wouldn't even know. "You wanker! Did you really have to leave me a mark for everyone to see?" Arthur reprimanded the brunet but all he received were snickers. "Hell yeah I have to do that. I have to show everyone that your ass is already claimed. Don't want anybody taking my bitch." Al said as he nibbled on Arthur's ear. Arthur rolled his eyes and elbowed al in the gut. Al immediately groaned in pain and released Arthur from his hold. Arthur took the opportunity to roll over and face his love. He stared into the maroon eyes that seem to twinkle in mischievous. He pressed his naked body against Al's side, laying his arm on his chest. "You been doing this claiming thing for the past 6 months, I think everybody from my work gets the hint that I'm not longer single." Arthur stated as he traced the dark tattoos that covers Al's arms. "Sure they know that you are hooking up with someone but that doesn't stop them from trying to pursue you. Take that blond guy for example." "Who? Francis?" Arthur hissed out venomously. Al chuckled evilly and placed his arm around Arthur's waste. "No not him but he might as well be on my list." Al admitted to himself as he thought of francis. "Why the bloody hell would he be on your list?" Arthur asked feeling curious. Al just shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes wander to Arthur's shoulder. "Just the way you guys always fight and you guys have been friends for a long ass time." Al murmured as he traced Arthur back. Arthur stared back at the brunet in shock. "Are you...are you jealous?" Arthur inquired feeling a bit joyful. Al rolled his red eyes and gave Arthur a smirk. "Babe I have nothing to be jealous of. No one can fuck you like I do." Al plainly said. Arthur just smiled and patted Al's chest. "Then you have nothing to worry about darling. Besides France is afraid of you if you didn't know by now. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on me in that way." Arthur soothed al by pressing a quick peck on his lips. Al smiled and lean forward, catching Arthur's lips with his again. The kiss was heating them both up that al pulled Arthur on top of him. They moaned in the each other’s mouth as their groins made contact. They grinded against each other for a while as they made out. Al pulled away from the kiss but not before he nibbled on Arthur's lower lip. "That's good but I wasn't talking about him. M’talking about that other blond who freaking looks like me. That's the one I have issue on. Don't get to close to him." Al muttered as he gently pressed his forehead against Arthur's. Arthur lovingly smiled at the man in front of him. "Like I said you have nothing to worry about. Still it is pretty amazing how you two look alike. You sure you aren't related to the twins?" Arthur asked his lover. Al just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, hopefully not. Though If we are related it wouldn't surprise me. Ma told me my dad was bit of a man whore before she basically grabbed him by the balls and tied the knot." Alfred admitted with a cheeky smile. Arthur giggled and laid his on al chest. "Talking about your parents, how are they?" He asked as he played with Al's nipples. "The usual you know Fighting, makeup sex, partying, visiting other countries. They miss you and want you to visit them when they get back. Ma wants to learn more about how to do crotchet and Pa says he wants a drinking rematch." Al chuckled as he slowly rubbed Arthur's arm. "Your mother is such a wonderful women and your father is horrible! He just wants to win since he knows I have a low tolerance with alcohol." Arthur grumbled to Al with a pout on his face. Al just started laughing and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Well I'm pretty sure it has more to see you drunk. You are hilarious when you are plastered you know that. Jumping around talking to yourself and asking where is the fairies." Al teased the blushing blond. Arthur hit Al on his arm as he stuttered out a response. "Sh-shut up! I did that once you dick." Arthur hissed as he felt his cheeks flame up. "Honey you did that more than I can count. I think my pa wants to record it this time. Besides it's not the worst thing you did sweet cheeks." Al said nonchalant. Arthur eyes widen and he looked horrified. "Oh dear lord, what did I do in front of your parents?" Arthur asked nervously. He felt his stomach tightening in dread. Al smiled mischievously at the panicking British man. He was really enjoying his reaction. "What didn't you do darling. You were practically humping me in front of my folks. You even told me to fuck you right there in the couch. You just couldn't wait till we got home." Al laughed loudly as he recalled the memory. Arthur groan in horror and buried his face against al bare chest. "Oh dear god no please tell me I didn't do that!" Arthur begged Al hoping that his boyfriend was just messing around. Al continued to laugh and nodded his head to Arthur’s dismay. "You did do that. Ma and pa were laughing their ass off. Pa wanted us to go home but ma said that we could stay in my old room. I think ma secretly likes gay porn." Al snickered quietly as he recalled his mother’s excited face that day. "Sadly for ma, I took pa's advice instead." Arthur made a choking noise and lifted his head from Al's chest. "Why are you just telling me this now?" Arthur hissed out in anger. Al just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, seemed like a good time. ‘Sides my parents didn't mind." Al assured Arthur with a kiss. Arthur just frowned at Al but accepted the kiss. "Just keep me away from the bottle. I'm quitting alcohol." Arthur firmly said. Al burst out laughing surprising Arthur. "Yeah that's what you said last time. You only lasted a week before you hit the bottle again." Al reminded Arthur as he frown again. Arthur stayed quiet for a while before he opened his mouth. "Just try to keep me from over drinking." Al asked al who smirked back. "No promises." Al teased Arthur and began to run his fingers up down Arthur's sides. Arthur sighed and glared at al. "Anyway thanks to you I am fully awake right now and I still have to go to work." Arthur sighed in annoyance. Al just chuckled and ran his fingers through Arthur's wild hair. "You know you can always call out of work." Al said trying to persuade Arthur. Al shook his head and turned down the tempting idea. "I can't call out of work. What excuse am I going to use?" Arthur asked the brunet who was thinking of an excuse. Al's eyes widen for a second and he grinned at the blond. "You can say you are too sore to go work. That your sexy ass boyfriend fucked you so hard into the bed that you can't move without feeling pain." Al laughed as he tried to protect himself from Arthur's punches. “You are so vulgar! I’m not going to use that as my excuse. Be realistic Al!” Arthur said as he slipped off of Arthur and laid back on the bed. Al quickly followed after and hovered on top of Arthur. “I am being realistic babe. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you will lose the ability to walk for a while.” Al whispered as lustfully as he nibbled on Arthur’s lips. Arthur felt his body heating up and he had to keep a moan from escaping his lip as he felt Al’s harden member pressing against his stomach. He took a deep breath to try to gather his thoughts. He placed his hands on al shoulder and gently pushed. “no no no no. You aren’t going to do that because I’m going to work. No sex Al.” Arthur firmly ordered as he tried to escape from under Al. Al however didn’t allow that to happen. He managed to place himself in between Arthurs legs and brush his member against Arthur’s half harden one. “But Arthur your body is telling me otherwise. Please don’t deprive me from your ass.” Al groaned out as he trailed his hands down to grab Arthur’s mounds. Arthur squeaked in surprise as he felt al tightly grab his ass as if his life depended on him. Arthur playfully glared up at grinning tan male. “I see you only love me for my ass.” Arthur said to Al who huskily chuckled. “You caught me but can you blame me. Your ass is so scrumptious and addicting that I can’t get enough of it. Besides you only love me for my dick and don’t you dare deny It.” he chimed at the smirking British man. “I’ll never deny that. I love your dick and how it feels in me.” Arthur admitted to Al and had to keep from laughing as he felt Al’s member throb against his. However he yelped when al lifted his hips up from the bed and teased his entrance with his member. “What the bloody hell al?” Arthur moaned out as al placed his legs on his shoulders. “You should still be stretched and full of cum since I did fuck you not to long ago. It should be easier to enter you” Al said as he ignored Arthur’s protests. He pushed the tip of his member inside, producing a strangle cry from the blond. “You…ah no…you beast!” Arthur groan out as he felt al enter him inch my inch. Al just grinned evilly down at Arthur sending shivers down the smaller man’s back. “Damn right I am a beast. Lemme show you again how much this beast can rock your world.” Al snickered as he finally thrust his hips forward and buried himself deep inside Arthur’s head. Arthur let out a strangle scream. "Damn you...I'm still a bit dry." He groaned out as al began to pump his hips back and forth. "But you love to take it dry you fucking masochist." Al teased the moaning blond under him. He watched Arthur’s lips break out into a slutty grin. "You bloody bet your cock I do! You better keep that promise, dear." Arthur panted out to al. "Don't worry darling, I will fuck you till you lose your mind." Al promised and thus he set out to fulfill it. Omake: "Hey where is Arthur? I haven’t seen him all day." Alfred asked the Japanese man in the reception desk. He noticed how off Kiku seemed after the one phone call he answered a while ago. He and Elizaveta almost called the 911 when blood squirted out Kiku's nose. Though it was kind of funny see him drop like a bag of potatoes. Kiku's eyes seemed to gleam when Alfred mentioned Arthur's name. "His boyfriend called and said he sick..." Kiku's said as he stared at the papers in front of him. Alfred pouted when Kiku mention that Arthur's boyfriend was the one that called in. "Oh he did. I hope Arthur's okay and resting then." Alfred murmured. Kiku made a strange gurgling sound. "I don't think his boyfriend is letting him rest." Kiku silently said but Alfred didn't pay attention. "Omg Kiku you’re bleeding again! Elizaveta! Kiku broke again!" He screamed out ignoring the strange smile his friend had on his face. 'I thank kami that al was on the phone while doing indecent things to Arthur.' Kiku thought to himself as he kept on grinning.


End file.
